


"Dear Daddy"

by CJinn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJinn/pseuds/CJinn
Summary: The story is composed of short letters memorized by "the child" when separated from Daddy Din. Flashbacks and future adventures will be seen through the huge round eyes of the little guy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the main characters in this story belongs to Disney and I'm very grateful for the work of Favreau and Filoni and all their co-workers for expanding the Galaxy far far away outside the original Skywalker saga.
> 
> Author's notes: For those who have not yet seen the TV-show "Mandalorian" you may want to do so before reading this story. There are some possible minor spoilers, especially in the first chapters, which you may want to avoid though I believe most who are interested have seen it somewhere on the internet by now. The entries are written as a result of a "Dear diary" challenge on TFN and will also be crossposted to FFN. Updates will be at least twice per month.

Dear Dad,

Just _what_ happened right now? Why did you want me to go with New Guy? I just don't understand.

I know that you didn't want the scary black armoured things to take me away and the whole time I was sure you would come to get me. I didn't like them at all. I didn't like that Uncle Moff guy either. He was kinda scary. He had his friends piercing me with needles and I think I lost a ton of my blood in those needles. But I knew you would come to save me. You always do.

What I didn't understand was why you asked me to go with New Guy? I thought you loved me? I thought we were…like _we…_ and I really, really wanted to go home and maybe play with the shiny ball for a while and feel safe again. I know you don't like it but sometimes you let me play with it anyway.

Dad, I love you, but I don't always understand you. Least of all right now.

Grogu


	2. Letter 2

Dead Dad,

You really, really should have taught me how to write. I'm sure I could have done it. I am a big boy now, already 50 standard, so I would have fixed it. I know that I don't speak human, but that's because it's not so easy for me. You talk so backwards and upside down so it's difficult. I'm sure New Guy could have posted them for me somehow if I only knew how to do it. Instead I have to memorise the best I can and then I can write as soon as I learn it.

Do you think you will get them if I address them to:

Daddy Din Djarin

Razor Crest

Galaxy

?

It's kind of difficult I think since you move so much, and I'm not even sure if you can find your way now without me there guiding you. I've often heard you say "This is the Way" but we've moved so much around that I'm not sure you've nailed it.

I think you need me Dad. And right now I need you too. I feel kinda lonely.

Love

Grogu


	3. Letter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dear Dad,

Are you sure you're a single child? At least I didn't ever hear you mention any siblings. I tried to play with some of the buttons and switches on the front panel in New Guy's ship and he told me not to touch in exactly the same way as you do when I want to play.

Sure he isn't your brother? And my uncle?

Whooaaaa, maybe I have an Uncle New Guy now? That's soo much better than Uncle Moff. At least New Guy isn't sucking out the blood from my arm, and pinning me with needles. Or the other way around.

Then again, his ship doesn't have any shining spheres to play with, so it's no fun at all. And it's cramped in here - I wanna have _my_ seat and I wanna go home… Do you think you can find me if you suddenly change your mind about this "Jedi thing"?

Miss you already

Grogu.


	4. Letter 4

Dear Dad,

We have arrived at…wherever it is. I should be used to travelling and meeting new people by now, but that was fun. Both Aunt Peli and Grandpa Greef were nice. And I liked Aunt Cara too. This isn't. Everyone seems so busy here and there are a lot of ships and a lot of humans and I feel …very small. And I'm kinda afraid that someone will step on me or stumble over me. Your friends never did that.

Well, at least I have learned that New Guy has a name. The others call him 'Luke' so I guess that officially makes him Uncle Luke to me. He was greeted by a pretty girl who obviously was happy to see him because she did this weird hugging thing that humans tend to do. I have seen them sometimes, you know. And she called him Luke and they somehow seemed to be the same but still not the same - it's kinda hard to explain.

By the way, why don't _you_ ever do the hugging thing?

I know you have lifted me and carried me around, but that's not the hugging I mean, and I have never seen you do that with another human.

Maybe it's difficult to do with the armour you're wearing all the time? I mean - nearly all the time. After all you took off your helmet when we parted.

I hope they find a nice quiet place for me to sleep.

I'm tired.

Grogu


	5. Letter 5

Dear Dad,

I have slept well tonight. Uncle Luke asked one of Aunt Leia's friends (the pretty girl who did the hugging thing to Luke is called Leia) to give me food (wow, that was good) and then she showed me a room. My own room. I wasn't too sure of it at first, after all I've never had a room for myself before, but it was kinda peaceful.

Nobody snored. You do know that you snore a little, don't you dad? Especially when you're sleeping on your back. Not that I did mind, really. It just reminded me that you were there and that I wasn't all alone. So I felt safe.

I think maybe I'm gonna miss it. Do you think of me, dad?

(And…did I snore too?)

Yours

Grogu


	6. Letter 6

Dear Dad,

Today I think I've got a new friend. A ship came and Aunt Leia went all…"wohoooo" and when the hatch opened she was doing the human hugging thing to he pilot. When they were done hugging he finally saw me and he went just: "What's that - a green womp rat?" And that was not like when Aunt Peli called me: "You little womp rat." I didn't mind that, 'cause from the sound of it she liked me. A lot. I'm not sure about this guy though.

I'm no womp rat, Dad. I wish you could tell him I'm not.

But the other one in the ship was more interesting. He was huuuuge, Dad. Even compared to you he was. And he was all furry and growling and at first I was a little scared but then he bent down to me and really looked at me and I think he growled something like "Yoda?" I have no idea what a Yoda is, but it didn't seem unfriendly.

So I stretched my arms up as I do when I want you to lift me up and he understood. And there I was, high up in the air. I've never had such a good view before, well except from being in Razor Crest when we came to a new world. I really like it. Nobody can step on me when I'm up there. I guess he looks a bit like a walking carpet, but …wow…his fur is quite warm and cosy. (And a bit smelly, ugh….) I hope he will carry me a lot 'cause he's just become my favourite Uncle.

Until next time

Yours

Grogu


End file.
